Nitrome Wiki talk:Walkthroughs
Project? Hi NOBODY, are you trying to start a new project page? SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 04:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :No. I am just compiling this page so that if someone wants to create a walkthrough, they can come here and know which ones to create, instead of going out and creating walkthroughs for something that already has a walkthrough. This page is just a handy list listing the pages that don't have video walkthroughs on youtube, and the state of the section's text walkthrough. -- 14:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ya, we shold also look out for non-quality walkthroughs. Video walkthroughs should document successful attempeds. Need any help? =P SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 14:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :May I help? :D -- 00:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you all want to help with? Have I put up any "non-quality walkthroughs"? -- 02:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course not! I just wanted to help by adding all of the other games to this page and recording whether or not they have walkthroughs. I can also help with adding walkthroughs, because if one can't be found on YouTube, I can help make one! I don't think the walkthroughs you put up are "non quality" at all. -- 13:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure. Go ahead. Just make sure to not add videos that have music or talking in the background. If they do, place Template:US blow the video box. If you can't find a video, place Template:NVW below the video box. -- 14:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm quality check the videos. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 17:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Okay, got it. I always change the settings of the screen recorder (I use Bandicam) to only record the computer's sound output, anyway, because I don't really waant anyone to hear me while they are watching the videos. For example, the video walkthroughs for J-J-Jump are mine! :D -- 18:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :So do I. I like using BGM when I record a game playthrough. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 01:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I remember when I would use Screentoaster to record videos. For some reason, sounds away from the computer would be heard. For example, the sound of me pushing buttons appeared in the background of my Tiny Castle walkthroughs. It worse, my entire voice (and my sister's voice) was on one video, and I couldn't understand how, even when my speaker was disconnected. This doesn't happen anymore. And SQhi, what's BGM?-- 01:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Background Music. It so happens that my winter holidays started this week. I'm going to make sure I am happy before the end of the world. What about you guys? (where is this talk page headed to?!?) SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 01:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, when I used Screencast-O-Matic, the sound of me clicking the record and stop buttons could be heard, along with a lot of strange static noise. I soon realized I needed to set the sound option to off, which solved that. It's Thanksgiving break where I live, by the way. -- 01:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC)